Unforetold Passion
by Feirce
Summary: Just a lemon fanfic with Woodrow and Maggie
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first Fanfiction of Woodrow and Maggie I made. It's at the beginning of Maggie and Woodrow's meeting; 15 years before they left for Montana in the first series. I hope you enjoy the story and please comment! Thanks…

Unforetold Passion

Chapter 1

"Woodrow! Woodrow, where in God's name have you been?" Woodrow F. Call approached Augustus McCrae on a beautiful new buckskin stallion he had just broke in about two hours ahead. "Why are you so set on knowin', Augustus?" He dismounted and took a hold of the horse's reins. "Because while you were busy 'shoppin' ' in town, I had to get up and help these ladies out with this shed." Woodrow was in his own world by now. Augustus's words were slipping right through his head. "Woodrow?" Woodrow snapped back into the reality of the farm. Augustus was standing with his hands in balls against his sides. "Where's your head lately, Call?" Woodrow couldn't help but slightly smile. "No where yours hasn't been, Gus." Augustus laughed stiffly, following Woodrow to the horse post. Since the shed hadn't been finished yet, all they had for their horses to either stand around in the breaking circle or on the horse post. "I bet money that you were at the _Dry Bean_," Augustus said with a hearty laugh. "Again, Augustus, no place you haven't been." Woodrow swiftly walked to the shed where some familiar faces were working. "Jake… Jake!" Woodrow continually called, in search for his partner. Jake Spoon popped his head around a corner and whistled to Woodrow for his attention. Woodrow changed direction to go to him. "Say, Jake, you don't plan on going to town tonight do you?" Jake froze and nervously began wiping his hands with a worn out kerchief. "I thought I might go down and play a card game or two with Maggie and Hope." Woodrow forced a smile onto his face, "Well, I think I'll join you then." Jake tried to convert him otherwise, "Oh, you don't have to do that…" Woodrow opened his mouth, but Augustus's calls for him interrupted. His face was frozen in a covered up cold gaze. Jake smiled, but Woodrow just turned and walked to Augustus.

Everyone sat around the dining table, eating silently. As usual, Bolivar's food was awful. Woodrow could hardly open his mouth after his first bite. He took a drink of his coffee and criticized the food. "Well, you've done it again, Bolivar. You've made the worst dinner through-out Texas… I'm sure the pigs will like it." He got up and threw his plate onto the sand then grabbed his shotgun. After he stepped out the door, his path was the normal one, to the river. Augustus shook his head with a scoffing laugh, turning back to his plate and played with his goop. Jake continued on eating while Pete had to bring up something to talk about. "I heard there's a new bunch of Indians headin' toward here. Are we gonna go find them?" Augustus cracked another joke, "Of course, Pete. Be sure to watch the pigs while we're gone. We don't want any of those filthy Injuns to take one home with 'em. And just to show their appreciation, they might take your scalp with 'em too!" Pete gulped nervously and slowly slid down in his seat. Jake finished gulping down the hard-earned meal and headed for the door as well. "Hey! Where you think you're goin' so late, Jake?" Jake turned back to face Augustus. "I just thought I'd run into town and pick up a tub of whiskey." Augustus nodded doubtingly, "Lying doesn't help the situation, Jake… You know Woodrow likes that new whore, Maggie. I like her too; she's a sweetheart. But," Augustus pointed a finger at Jake and Jake almost jumped out of his skin, "you know how Woodrow gets when something is taken away from him, he gets competitive. And I'm sure he'll win against you, Jake, you're as jumpy as a pig in the dark." Jake almost stepped up to object, but found himself turning and beginning a walk into town. He hastily passed the bridge and almost ran up to the door of the _Dry Bean_. When he entered, there were three people sitting around in random places. Hope was playing cards with Xavier and the pianist was playing the piano in the corner. Jake looked around for a moment, then went for the stairs. As he was about to ascend the second set, Xavier stopped him. "She doesn't want to be bothered," he said slowly. His English wasn't too good and neither was his Texas slang. Jake looked at him like he was stupid while leaning over the cranky railing. "She'll feel a lot better when I come around, old man. Why don't you bring up a bottle of brandy in about… oh… say… and hour." He laughed an obnoxious laugh while he continued his climb. Hope scoffed at his cockiness. "He's gonna get himself shot if he ain't careful," she said, putting two cards on the table and throwing in a dime. Xavier looked slowly up the staircase while a creak of the upstairs door has heard.

When Jake walked in, Maggie was standing at the window, a familiar blanket around her shoulders. She turned when he entered. "Jake, what are you doing here?" Jake smiled slyly, "Old Woodrow ain't here, so I thought I'd get in on the action while I can." Maggie nearly gagged, but instead frowned upon him. "I don't feel well enough for that tonight, Jake. Just… Go on back to Gus', before you do somethin' you're gonna regret." He spread his arms out as if someone had a gun to his back and approached. "It's not like I'm gonna hurt ya, none. I swear…" he trailed off. Maggie moved away from the window to the bed nearby. "Go, or I'll tell Woodrow." Jake paused, tilting his head innocently. "Woodrow? What's he gonna do? Shoot me?"

"He might, if you give him a chance." Maggie picked at her long hazelnut brown hair nervously. "He doesn't like you comin' around." Jake laughed roughly, "Please, he never even calls you by name… Maggie," he added tensely. Maggie felt her bottom lip tremble at the thought. Jake took his advantage, "Oh, oh, oh, see? Don't cry, Maggie," he said, sitting beside her and pulling her into him. She recoiled like he had hit her. "Please, Jake… I want this," she tried to explain after she had risen and started toward the door, "I love him." Jake sat dumbly on the bed as she closed the door silently. She stood at the door for a moment, knowing she needed the money. She didn't hear a single creak come from the room and she descended the stairs softly. Xavier took her hand as she finished her walk, "I told you he would come. Next time, you won't be so lucky, he'll force it upon you." Maggie smiled as sweetly as she could. "Xavier, honey, I'll be fine with Jake. He won't hurt me, he knows how Woodrow feels about—" Suddenly, they was shouts of cursing and objects breaking. As perfect as the moment was, Maggie's savior entered through the door. "What the hell is goin' on," Woodrow said over the racket. Maggie became suddenly guilt-struck so hard she was speechless. Woodrow tried to stare it out of her, but he instead went upstairs to see what the racket was. He ripped open the door, his pistol aimed right at Jake. "Jake…" he said surprised, "what are you doin' here?" Jake threw a bottle in the corner and shook his head to get his mind strait. "I thought I'd get a poke outta Maggie, before you came along, but I guess I'm a little too late, huh, Woodrow?" Woodrow could feel the heat of anger burn through his face and knew Jake could see it in his eyes. "I don't want you around here, Jake. Not unless you're sober." Maggie, Hope, Lippy, and Xavier all listened to the light conversation. Maggie wanted to hear more from Woodrow, but he didn't bring her up… not at all.

Jake soon came stumbling down the stairs, Woodrow a' followin'. Maggie took his arm before he could glide past her. "Upstairs," she mouthed seriously. Woodrow took a look around and followed her back up the stairs and into the room. He closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for her reason. She sat on the bed, setting her hands in her lap. "Woodrow," she said softly to break the uncomfortable silence, "do you hate me?" Woodrow tilted his head while walking over to a nearby dresser to get a better look at her face, "What gave you that idea, darlin'?" Maggie pinched her lips tight to make her lips stop trembling. "Jake did… He said you don't care about me." Woodrow was silent and that made Maggie burst into tears. "You do, don't you? You do and you won't show it…" Her head fell sadly for he said nothing. She looked to him to find him looking strait back. "Lemme give you a poke, Woodrow," he looked away, sighing, "I won't charge you. Just…" she got up, walked over to him, and set her hands on his chest, "gimme a chance, Woodrow. Please…" Woodrow found himself stuck in a stare with her amber eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, fitting in perfectly between his legs. "I won't let you down." Woodrow grinned, setting his pistol on the dresser behind him and walked to the bed, Maggie still upon him. She felt the mattress hit the back on her knees and slowly sat down. Woodrow followed, easing her back on to the bed and climbing on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and situated herself. He peeled her dress off her shoulders and started there. First, he passionately kissed her lips, his tongue slipping firmly with hers, like a dance. Then, as if instinct, his hips began thrusting upon hers in a slow, circular motion. Maggie felt her head push back against the pillow firmly as Woodrow went south. Along her neck tenderly and down to above her breasts. Maggie wanted to scream for him to deepen, but became frightened through out her sexual feelings. Woodrow's hands moved down her arms to her waist and back up to her almost visual breasts. His back still at it, he began rolling the dress from her porcelain body. One of the best things about Maggie, to Woodrow, was that she never wore a girdle or corset. Her breasts were naturally perky, as her hips were thin and strong. Maggie began unbuttoning his skirt after he had got her dress below her hips. About halfway down her work, she slid her hands around to his back, pulling him against her. His face buried against her stomach, he continued to kiss lightly in every spot he could reach. His and her labored breathing was all she heard as she drifting into a zone of restlessness. "Woodrow," she began dreamily. Woodrow picked his face up from her crotch after throwing her dress to the floor. "Yes, darlin'?" Maggie licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Harder… Please."

Augustus nearly stepped on Jake after he entered outside. "Jake, dammit, what are you doin' on the dern porch?" Jake rose tiredly to a sitting position and yawned. "I reckon I was waiting up for Cap'm." Augustus smiled, "I'm sure you haven't found him if I reckon he didn't go to the river." Jake yawned again. "He kicked me outta the _Dry Bean_ too." Augustus paused his ruthless thoughts. "And why would Woodrow do that, I wonder?" Jake smacked his mouth tiredly, " 'Cause I tried to get a poke outta Miss Maggie." Augustus clapped his hands, "Bravo, Jake, you got common sense." At that moment, Woodrow could be seen, walking up from town. "Well," Augustus called mischievously to him, "there's only one place you'll go on foot Woodrow." Woodrow nodded, brushing the kind concern off his mind. "Yes, Augustus, I supposed you'd think worst of me if you knew why."

"Oh, I already know why, Call," Augustus said, turning from him to go inside and eat breakfast, "and I don't hold it against ya." Woodrow nodded aimlessly after taking off his gun belt and setting it on a porch chair, following Augustus inside, "If you did, you'd be a damn hypocrite." Augustus laughed at Woodrow who sat on the other end of the table. Bolivar set biscuits, bacon, and sausage on the table. Woodrow started laughing sarcastically, "By God, this is probably the prettiest breakfast I ever saw… What kinda poison you put in it this time, Bolivar?" Bolivar looked up from his own plate with a scowl. "And another thing, Bolivar, that new bell we got'cha was for when we're workin' far away, not right beside it." Bolivar chewed what was in his mouth, "I can ring the bell if I want to. General Lee freed the slaves." Augustus looked to his plate with a chuckle. He instead probed at Woodrow, "So, what'cha beat up ol' Jake for?" Woodrow licked his teeth of the bacon slime, "Well, for one he ain't got no respect."

"It's 'cause he went for Maggie, wasn't it?"

"If that's the way you see it." Woodrow stared Augustus down with serious eyes. "You didn't have to go and kick him out of the _Dry Bean_, why if it weren't for Hope and Maggie, he'd be as grumpy as you, Woodrow." Woodrow didn't reply. Out of nowhere, Bolivar said, "I can ring the bell if I want to."

All right, this is a short chapter, but I figured that I would show the relationship before I went any further. REMEMBER, please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

I liked the way the first chapter ended, just like in the beginning of the mini-series! . I put a pinch more into the detail of these sex scenes. The first was just Lime, now we get to load up on LEMONS evil grin Enjoy!

Unforetold Passion

Chapter 2

It was around two in the afternoon when Woodrow decided to break another horse. "By God, Woodrow, you're gonna break your back." Woodrow ignored Augustus's sneaky antics. "I ain't workin' today, Augustus, I told you that. Now, let em alone, or I AM gonna break my back." Augustus nodded silently. Pete then came up beside him, dusty and bloody. "He's breakin' another horse?" Augustus answered sarcastically, "Now don't jinx him or he'll break his back." Woodrow threw a threatening glance backward and continued on toward the horse with his sattle. "That sure is a perdy quarter horse though," Pete said, wiping his beard. "That ain't the only perdy horse he's broken in today," Jake said, also walking up and joining the little group. Augustus began laughing, "Ah, you're just jealous that Woodrow has her tied around his bean and not yours. Hope sure likes ya." Jake scoffed, pulling off his gloves, "Hope ain't nothin' like Miss Maggie." Augustus nodded, chuckling at Woodrow cautiously tying the sattle on him. "You better not messed this up for ol' Woodrow. Hope wouldn't give him the time a' day and if it wasn't for me, Maggie wouldn't either." Jake looked at him, "What do'ya mean thanks to you?" Woodrow had gotten onto the quarter, but he didn't buck him… he didn't move at all. Woodrow looked at the boys with a sour face. He spurred him and yet he still move. "Well, at the time, I was the one gettin' all the pokes from Maggie. You see, Maggie ain't stupid, she knows who's a good customer when she sees 'em. And when I finally got Woodrow in there, she was all over him. And you know what Woodrow looks like, he ain't to fancy with the ladies." Jake watched the Captain return over to them, "What'cha talkin' 'bout me for?" Augustus was the first one to stick up, "You never talk about you, Woodrow, so we thought we'd give you a hand." Woodrow set his sattle up on the fence and hopped over. "Whoever needs your help to talk about them sure needs help themselves." He took a look to the bridge as someone was crossing. It was Deets and Maggie.

"Maggie, darlin'!" Augustus said after she had dismounted from her mare. "Whose horse is that?" Maggie grinned softly, "I bought her from Patty. Thirty dollars. I think it was a good buy," she said while stroking her neck. "Did'cha name her?" Maggie's eyes fell into balance with Woodrow's, "I thought about Hellbitch." Augustus chuckled loudly. "Hellbitch?" Jake asked surprised, "Why that ain't hardly a name for a lady's horse." Woodrow spoke up, "Well Jake ain't one for it either." Maggie giggled. Deets then explained, "I found her about halfway from Lonesome Dove." They all looked at her for an explanation. She just smiled, "I ain't leavin', I was just riding to San Antonio to pick lemons for my cousins. They're comin' down to visit me in a few days." She noticed the horse post and tugged Hellbitch to the post and tied her up. "I brought some whiskey and barbecue sauce like you wanted, Gus." Augustus rubbed his hands together, "Good, now the food with taste like barbecue instead of nothin' at all." Maggie followed Augustus, but Jake pulled her aside, "Can I talk to you before we eat?" Maggie's eyebrows furrowed while he pulled her to the barn, which wasn't finished still. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. "Jake!" He covered her mouth, "Shh… Just a little one, just a few kisses." Maggie opened her mouth, but Jake interrupted by slipping his tongue in. In the house, Augustus was digging in to his food. Woodrow walked in and paused. "Where's Maggie? Did she leave already?" Augustus motioned to a chair, "Eat before you go and get yourself another poke. Her and Jake are talkin' near the barn." Woodrow stared at Augustus dully, "Talkin…" He turned on his heel while grabbing a shotgun off the wall and made his way to the shed. "St—" Maggie tried to object, but Jake had her hard against the wall, tugging on her dress. Tears spilled from her eyes until she spotted Woodrow, quietly loading his gun right behind Jake. She looked back at Jake, then at Woodrow. Woodrow rose the gun and carefully fit it in the back of Jake's head. Jake was frozen in place and Maggie slipped from under his arms and went to Woodrow. He motioned with his head for her to go in the house. She looked back at Jake, then made her way across the grounds to the porch. "Gus, I think Woo—" Then, a gunshot was heard. Augustus dropped his food and licked his fingers fast enough to jump out of his seat and rush out the door with Maggie on his heels. Jack was on the ground, crawling to get away, but Woodrow set a foot on his back and held the shotgun to his head. "Woodrow," Maggie screamed desperately. He looked up from Jake and catch eyes with her. Her heart was beating fast and she knew her eyes were full with shock and despair. Woodrow took his foot off Jake and flipped him over. He whispered something no indistinct, not even Augustus heard. Jake scrambled to his feet while Woodrow walked towards them and stormed off across the bridge. "I hate rude behavior in a man," he explained, walking back into the house, "I won't tolerate it." Maggie watched him sit at the table, and dig into his food. She looked at Gus, who seemed to have the same idea she did. "I think I'll make my way to San Anton now. You boys have a nice lunch." Maggie hurried out the door and untied Hellbitch. Deets and Pete came up to her. "Are goin' now, Miss Maggie?" Deets asked politely. "Yes, I should be back by tomorrow if I break in this horse real good." Pete mumbled something, "Maybe Deets or me can join you. I don't want ol' Jake gettin' his way with you when no one's around." Maggie smiled, "You were always the sweet one, Pete." She touched his cheek and mounted Hellbitch. "You boys, go tell Xavier that you wanna drink on me and he'll sure give it to ya." She winked and turned Hellbitch, spurring her across the bridge. Woodrow was watching from the house doorway. "You think she'll be all right?" Augustus laughed, "By God, she took your shotgun, I supposed she'd be all right." Woodrow snapped around and looked to the wall. His favorite gun wasn't posted. "Why that—" Augustus burst out laughing. Woodrow scowled at him and went with Deets and Pete to the shed.

The sun was setting and Woodrow could feel his fingers tap impatiently on his knee. Augustus just sat back and watched the sun start to settle. Pete and Deets were packing everything up for the day. As Deets approached, he saw Woodrow's uneasiness. "Don't worry, Cap'm, I'm sure Miss Maggie will be back tonight." Woodrow nodded of indirectly. Just then, as if by destiny, Jake stumbled back to the cabin. Woodrow watched him with a dangerous face. On his arms were Hope and Maggie. Maggie was the first to speak after Pete and Deets had taken Jake off their shoulders, "He was waitin' outside for me. Said you told him it was okay if he came back." Hope brushed her high-dollar dress off, "He practically raped her." Maggie stared Woodrow down… hard. He sighed and scratched his beard, "Well I told him nothin' of the sort, darlin'." Maggie scoffed and turned to begin back to the _Dry Bean_. Hope reassured Woodrow, "She's just mad that he threw her shotgun out the window. She didn't have any choice…" Hope frowned slightly, "Woodrow, if you _do_ have feelings for Maggie—" Woodrow laughed while standing up, "You best be goin' back to the Saloon, Hope." She swallowed and curtsied, then slowly made her way across the bridge where Maggie was waiting. Augustus spoke up, "By God, Woodrow, you ain't never gonna let someone speak their mind… Always afraid that they're gonna say somethin' about you." Woodrow scoffed, "If your ears were plugged in, Augustus, she noted that she was talkin' to me." He started to the bridge too. " 'Ey! Where you goin' so late, Call." Woodrow ignored the phrase and continued on to the bar.

Maggie sat down at a table and covered her face. Hope sat beside her to comfort her. "It's all right, honey, you didn't do anythin'." Maggie let out a trembling sigh. Xavier and Lippy sat at the same table. Xavier had brought a bottle of whiskey with him and four glasses. He poured the first for Maggie, but he held her arm before she could scarf it down. "He will never make you happy," he told her, "you will never be happy with him." Maggie's lip trembled after Xavier lifted his hand. She drank the glass with two hands and set her head on Xavier's shoulder. Hope took her hand as she had made her own cup and drank it. Lippy tried to help himself, but Xavier poured himself a glass first. Lippy watched in a stupor as Xavier gave the bottle to him and waited for him to fill his glass. They took the drink together and smiled. Hope, while spotting someone from the window, said, "I'll go get them lemons, Maggie, you go on up to bed, all right." Maggie gladly accepted the task and stood to go up the stairs. Hope watched her anxiously then rushed out the door. Woodrow was standing, watching the sky turn black. He looked at her as she appeared. Her eyes were strangely angry. "Woodrow Call, what the hell are you doin'?" He tilted his head coolly. "Where's darlin'?" Hope sighed and set her hands on her hips. "Why should I tell _you_? You gonna break her heart again?" Woodrow's mouth dropped slightly. He fingered his hat nervously. "You care so much about her to nearly kill your own partner, but yet you can't will yourself to say Maggie… to call her Maggie. It's always, darlin' this, honey that… You're crippling her, Woodrow." He looked at her almost furiously. He ground his teeth to keep his words behind them, "Just tell me where she is, Hope." Hope gestured to the door, "She's upstairs… I told her to go to bed, but she's probably readin' up again." Woodrow went past her and into the Saloon. She stood there for a moment, hating herself for wanting him to take her and slowly caress her breasts. Her heart pounded so hard, she found herself gasping for air and Lippy opening the door. "You all right, Hope?" Hope turned to him and rushed into the bar.

Hope was right, after Woodrow had climbed the stairs, he could see a light flickering from under the doorway. He carefully approached the door and set his ear against it. Maggie was softly humming and from Woodrow's experience, this meant she was either dressing or undressing, but Woodrow used his common sense. He took a hold of the door handle and slowly opened her door. He caught her just about to take her under slip off. She almost laughed she was so surprised by his entrance. She had no effort to cover herself. Smiling, she asked, "What are you doin' here, Woodrow? I thought you was angry with me." Woodrow scanned her posture with his eyes, "How did you come up with that idea, honey?" Maggie hardly heard what he had said. She walked over to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, bending her legs between his. "I dunno," she said innocently, twisting her fingers in his hair, "I guess my body just wanted me to think that." Woodrow nodded as if he understood and threw his hat to the floor beside them and set his arms in the crevice of her back. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him. He bent slightly down enough to get his arms under her butt and lift her off the ground. "Whoa!" she cried through laughter. Woodrow quickly threw her onto the bed and climbed aboard. He spread her legs apart and pushed her dress slip up. She took hold of his shoulders and pulled him up out of his staring contest with her crotch. "Tonight's special," she whispered tenderly while Woodrow set his head upon her breasts and slid his hands from her knees to around her buttox and squeezed. Maggie moaned surprisingly loud and held Woodrow's head to her chest. Woodrow quickly struggled with his pants and nearly ripped them off his legs. He got higher on her until he felt his crotch touch with hers. Maggie's face with flushed with a near relief. Woodrow took hold of the bed's headboard bars and began to fiercely hump her. Maggie moaned louder and louder with each of his motions. It was unlike her, totally. She was usually quiet throughout her pokes and often the only sound she let slip was a light moan or giggle. Woodrow was struck unprepared with her climaxing orgasms. Down below the creaking mattress, Xavier gripped his head as Hope sat behind him and gently massaged his shoulders. Lippy played a loud silhouette to clear the gasping cries from Maggie. Xavier sighed sadly to himself and grabbed both of Hope's hands and pulled her against his back, loving her for her large breasts. "If I loose her, Hope, I feel like I'll loose you too." Hope laughed and kissed his neck a few times. "Aw, that's so sweet, Xavier. But you know Woodrow's never going to fall in love with her. To him, she's just a whore… Nothing more." Hope could feel her own heart drop with each word she said. She knew she was right because she knew Woodrow F. Call. The best damn ranger… Better than Augustus and Jake. He was unique and virtuous. To him, women, especially whores, were tools or relaxation methods. They weren't meant to have guns and they sure as hell weren't made for him to fall in love with. But his and Maggie's relationship was unlike any anyone had ever seen. They bonded… fit like shoes on one another. They held eachother up, comforted, and loved, though they were blind to it. Maggie had just opened her eyes a few weeks ago after a long lecture from Hope. Not only did she realize how much she loved Woodrow, she knew that he would never love her in return.

They were at it all night. Dawn was rising when they both ended up falling asleep in eachother. Hope turned the bar table into a bed with Xavier and Lippy slept under the comfort of his piano. Woodrow was the first to wake up. From the looks of the sun, he didn't wake up long after he fell asleep. He carefully got up from Maggie and pulled a blanket over her naked doll-like body. He got dress and reached for his hat as he was just about to leave, but he stopped. He looked back at Maggie and slid his hands into a pocket and pulled out thirty dollars. He walked over to her bedside table and set the money there. His hand somehow without his permission found her soft forehead and slid into her hair. She was fast asleep; deader than a rock. He slightly smiled and left the room. As he descended the stairs, Xavier woke up. He sat up a bit dozily and watched the ranger make his way out the door. Hope woke up not much later and got up off of Xavier with a big stretch and yawn. "That was a terrible night!" she exclaimed through another yawn. Maggie awoke at the sound of a horse neighing. She snapped up and looked around to find Woodrow nowhere. She looked out the window, first wrapping her blanket about her, to see whose horse was upset. It was Deets'. He was telling Woodrow something and he wasn't taking it so well. Woodrow gestured for Deets to get off his horse. Deets, the good man he is, did so and watched the Captain ride off. Maggie quickly found a dress from the drawer and put it on. She pinned her hair up sloppily and rushed downstairs. Deets was talking with Xavier about the problem before he spotted her. He greeted her with a wild grin, "Good mornin', Miss Maggie." Maggie smiled back and walked over to them. "What was all that commotion about?" Deets became suddenly quiet. He looked down at his shoes, but realizing the bad manners, met Maggie's eyes. "Some Kyowas came 'cross the boarder last night and Mr. Gus went after 'em. I tried to stop him, but he was already in Mexico by then." Maggie giggled to hide her worries, "I'm not surprised. Ol' Gus running off for more adventure. Nothin' happens here around here in Lonesome Dove." Hope laughed as she swallowed her breakfast, "I wouldn't be sayin' that if I were you."

* * *

There you go, I picked a good adventure for Maggie to go on to prove her love and how she would die in the end. Terribly sad, I hate nasty endings, but at least I know where to take off and end. You see, in the series, they never showed Maggie or told what she died from so, I'm just improvising. I suppose she either died from a STD (and I'm not joking) or she was shot or just old. But I doubt that because if you notice that whenever Gus or Woodrow remove their hats, they have streaks of dark brown down the middle of their scalp, so they're not that old in the series anyway. I'm not going to write from another week or so (it's July 24 today). No one's really commented so, I guess _you_ don't mind! 


End file.
